Mortals, Demigods Demigods, Mortals
by Artemis' lieutenant
Summary: This is a collection of one shots and drabbles about mortals meeting all of our favourite demigods. I am taking suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Cindy Maya**

I'm the prettiest girl in school, and I know it, so when one of the girls told me otherwise, and that it was now this new girl named 'Piper McLean' I had to go check it out. She didn't look like anything special. Well, not prettier than me, at least. She had long brown hair, but it was choppy at the bottom. She had kaleidoscope eyes. How disgusting! She had dark skin, so she looked Cherokee or something, and her clothes. How could _she_ be prettier than _me_ in _those_ clothes? She looked like she had gotten all her clothes from the dumpster! I walked up to her.

"Hey, Dumpster Queen." I said. I saw instant dislike in her eyes. She turned to yhe boy next to her. He was _cute! _

"Hey, Jace, is it just me or is she just like Drew?" She asked him.

"No. I see it too." He said. _I am not like anyone! _I walked up to him_._

"Hey, Cutie. Do you want to come to my house after school? My parents won't be home so we can do whatever we want." I said, hoping he would catch my meaning. To my frustration, he just laughed!

"No thanks." He said and turned back to Piper. They walked away, holding hands._ Oh Dumpster Queen, it is ON!_

The next day, I dressed myself up in my prettiest clothes. It consisted of a gold crop top, and really short shorts. I walked up to him again. He wasn't with Piper.

"Hi. Listen, I know you only said no to me yesterday because your Dumster Girl girlfriend was there. Dump her and date me, what do you say?" He once again laughed in my face.

"Do you even know my name?" He asked. It was the first time I had heard him talk. His voice is so muscular!

"Of course I do. your name is Jace." I said breathily. He laughed AGAIN!

"Wrong. It's Ja_son_." Oops.

"Well that means that Dumpster girl got it wrong too!" I said, finding a weakness. He started walking.

"Thats her nickname for me!" He called over his shoulder. Damn.

I tried again in class. I put my foot around his, he moved away. I moved closer to him, he moved away. I could feel 'Piper' glaring at me. I touched his hand, going to hold it. Before I could, he asked to go to the bathroom. Piper asked as well. Double damn. They were alone. They came back in soon, smiling and joking. Triple damn.

I talked to Piper after school.

"You stay away from Jason. He I'd my future husband, my soulmate." I threatened. She laughed. What is it with people and laughing at me today?

"Jason will never date _you." _she said. My blood boiled. I'll show her. I walked away, looking for Jason. I found him, talking to this other boy. He had sea green eyes and raven black hair. The other girls were swooning, but I like Jason better. I walked up to him. I didn't let myself be shown. They kept talking, so I snuck up behind Jason. When still nothing happened, I tackled him. He tried to run, but I put my lips against his. They're so soft! You see, once he kisses me, he will realise that we are perfect for each other! Then the other boy looked so angry. He pushed me off Jason, and lifted him up.

"You okay Jason?" He asked.

"Yeah Perce, I'm fine." He said. Perce? Weird name. They both glared at me, and I tried my best not to tremble.

"I bags telling Piper!" They both said.

"wait, you want to tell your girlfriend that you kissed me?" I asked, confused.

"No, I want to see her face!" Perce said.

"I want to see what she does to you!" They stayed true to their word. The next day, she walked up to me, fuming, with 'Perce' and Jason following her, whisperingTo each other.

"I hear you kissed _my_ boyfriend!" She said angrily.

"Um..." I couldn't think of anything to say. she looked furious. My knees knocked and I trembled. Before I could say anything else, she punched me. just let me tell you, Piper is _strong. _Being punched by her feels like being punched by a truck.

"Wait a minute! My face! My beautiful, beautiful face!" I wailed. Piper looked at me in distaste and punched me again.

"OW!" I screamed. Everyone who saw me laughed. At _me. _I couldn't believe it. I saw another boy walking through the gates, and walked up to him. He was even cuter than Jason, or so I told myself.

"Hi!" I said as cutely as possible, but he would never replace Jason. I'll just try again tomorrow.

**Next one is a Christmas special.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Casey Anderson**

It was a week before Christmas, and I walked through the mall, looking for a present to give my little brother. I stopped at a shop that sold Legos and looked through the window. What was it that he wanted again? Behind me, I heard some people arguing.

"Come on Nikki, you have to go Christmas shopping!" I heard a boy say. I turned around to try and locate the speaker and who they were talking to, because who didn't like Christmas shopping? It involved shopping!

"Oh but Will, you know I hate shopping." came another boys voice. I gasped. Who could hate shopping? Then a new voice came into the conversation. It was a girl.

"Come on Nico! It will be fun!"

"Hazel, you're my sister! You're not meant to gang up on me!" Came the second boys voice

"Di Angelo, if I have to go shopping, so do you." another girls voice said.

"Reyna! You're not meant to go against me too!" The second boy said.

"Oh, but I am, so get going!" The girl - Reyna - said. I finally found the group. It consisted of four people, two boys and two girls. One of the girls had long black hair tied into a braid and dark black eyes. She had a black tattoos with the letters SPQR, the symbol of a spear, and 5 black lines underneath them. She was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. She looked to be around about 25.

The other girl had more of a punk look, with a T-shirt that had the words '_Death To Barbie!'_ with a picture of a Barbie with an arrow through her head. I saw many young girls cry at that. She was wearing silver leggings. She had a nose ring, but what didn't make sense was that she had a silver circlet around her head. Her hair was really dark black, and it was spiked. She looked 15. Maybe one of the older people were babysitting? No, they were acting like old friends.

The first boy had blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a shirt with a picture of a sun that read, '_My Father Is The Son God!'_ I didn't know what that was about, but lots of shirts had weird words on them. He looked to be 20.

The last boy had black hair (the same colour as silver circlet girl's) that flopped into his obsidian black eyes. He was wearing an aviators jacket and black pants. He looked about 20, the same as the other boy. Overall, he gave off a goth/emo look. It was kinda cute... never mind me. I walked up to the boy with black eyes and asked,

"Do you know what a 7 year old boy would like for a Christmas present?"

"I dunno... Lego or something? Maybe Nerf guns? I'm Nico, by the way." He answered.

"Thanks. I'm Casey." I told him, trying to get to know him better. "What's your favourite colour?" Always a good conversation starter.

"Do the black clothes not give it away?" He asked sarcastically. I laughed.

"Very funny. Do you have any siblings?" As soon as I said that, he got a sad look in his eyes.

"I've got two sisters. One was named Bianca. She was my full blooded sister, but she died a few years ago. The other is named Hazel, who lives in San Francisco." He said sadly.

"Oh. How'd Bianca die?" I asked. I knew it wasn't right to pry, but I wanted to get to know him.

"She, Thalia," when he said that, he pointed to the punk girl with the circlet. "my cousin Percy, and one of Bianca's friends went on a road trip. Everyone got out of the car, but Bianca stayed inside to eat. A man was in one of the other cars on the road, but he had been drinking and the car spiralled out of control. It hit Bianca. She died." While he was saying it, Thalia was whispering 'liar', but I assumed that it was part of her conversation.

"Oh." was all I said. It started getting awkward really fast. I looked up at the Christmas tree in the middle of the mall, decorated with tinsel and fairy lights. I heard carols being sung.

_The first Noël, the angels did say_

_Was to certain poor shepherds_

_In fields as they lay_

_In fields where they lay keeping their sheep_

_On a cold winters night that was so deep_

_Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël_

_Born is the king of Israel_

_They looked up and saw a star_

_Shining in the east beyond them far_

_And to the earth it gave great light_

_And so it continued both day and night_

_Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël_

_Born is the king of Israel_

_Noël, Noël, Noël, Noël_

_Born is the king of Israel_

That's my favourite Christmas carol. I hummed it inside of my head. It started getting dark. I sat there and tried to make the situation between Nico and I less awkward.

"I'm sorry about your sister." I said. Ugh! I just had to bring up his sister.

"It's fine. I've moved on now. When it first happened, I tried to kill someone." He joked. Wait... he was joking, right?

"Are you being serious?" I asked, kinda scared to know the answer.

"Of course I'm not being serious." I thought that I heard Thalia whisper 'liar' again, but once again I guessed that it was just from her conversation.

ooo000OOO000ooo

Over the week Nico and I became great friends. On Christmas Eve (aka: in two hours), I was going to ask him on a date. I just really hope he says yes. I mean, opposites attract, right? Our friendship proves that. He hates shopping; shopping is my life. I wear bright and happy colours; he wears dark and... black clothes. I care about the way I look; he couldn't care less. He invited me to come with him for Christmas dinner at his cousins house; he was allowed to bring a plus one. Apparently a bunch of people would probably come. Some names that I remembered were: Connor and Travis, Grover, Thalia, Reyna, Lou Ellen, Katie, and Annabeth. The owner of the house's name was Percy.

ooo000OOO000ooo

"Nico, will you go on a date with me?" I asked, pretty confident now that he would say yes.

"Sorry Casey, but I can't. I have a girlfriend and trust me when I say that if I even think about going out with you, she will kill me." He said all in one breath. I was so disappointed!

"Who is she?" I asked.

"It's Reyna."

"DI ANGELO GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! ITS DINNER TIME!" I heard Reyna scream from the kitchen. It's only two rooms away, you don't have to scream!

"JUST A MINUTE!" He screamed back.

"PERCY'S MOM MADE COOKIES!" She yelled. Nico looked at the kitchen.

"ARE THE STOLLS HERE YET?" He asked.

"YEP, AND THEY ARE GETTING READY TO EAT ALL THE COOKIES!" Reyna said.

"I gotta go." He said to me and ran.

I sighed and looked up at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Nico deserved someone better.


	3. Chapter 3

**This was inspired by a picture I saw; search up Percy Jackson nicknames on Google images; it is the first one there. **

* * *

><p>I sighed and looked at the piece of paper again.<p>

_Do you and your fiends have a unique and creative group of nicknames for each other? If so, enter the nickname contest! For a group of 5-15 people, the grand prize is $1000 to share!_

I once again regretted hosting this years nickname contest. I just hoped that these nicknames were better than last years.

* * *

><p><strong>This line breaks name is Bob. He was a Titan, then a janitor, and now a line break. <strong>

* * *

><p>I walked through the line of contestants. These nicknames are typical, run-of-the-mill, average, boring nicknames, such as Liz for Elizabeth, Jess for Jessica and Soph for Sophie. Finally I got to the last group. After this I can finally go home! I looked at my file. This was a group of 11. There was one boy with a name tag that said: Seaweed Brain, a girl with a name tag of Pinecone Face, another boy's said Death Breath, we had a Blond Superman, a Beauty Queen, a Repair Boy, a Praetor, a Miss Metal Detector, a Klutz, a RED, and a Wise Girl.<p>

"Why is your nickname Seaweed Brain?" I asked the first boy.

"Annabeth said that it's because I really love swimming and because I have seaweed in my brain." He said.

"Pinecone Face?" I asked the girl next to him. She looked at 'Seaweed Brain' to tell the story.

"Well, me, Nico -Death Breath- and ol' Pinecone Face here, we had a race to this big tree outside of a camp that we go to, and whoever touched the tree first had it named after them. So, we all started running, and me and Nico completely missed the tree, but Thalia ran into it face first, and then she fell down and a Pinecone fell onto her face." I laughed a bit at that.

"Death Breath?" I asked the next boy. He sighed."Well, I've been told that it's because I simply radiate Death, but I can't see it." He said.

"Blond Superman?" I asked the boy next to him. I must admit, it's fitting.

"Leo made it up. He said its because when it was Halloween, I dressed up as Superman, and it sorta stuck."

"Beauty Queen?" I asked the next girl. She huffed and looked at the boy next to her.

"Leo made this one up as well. So, I absolutely hate Beauty, but everyone says I look very pretty, so he called me Beaty Queen. I also absolutely hate the nickname, but it stuck." She told me.

"Repair Boy?" I asked the boy next to her.

"Well, actually, it's Supreme Commander of-"

"Repair Boy!" Everyone else said. A few looks were sent at us for being so loud.

"Okay, Repair Boy is because I can fix pretty much anything mechanical." I looked at him, and he was playing with a few pieces of metal. It fits.

"Praetor?" I asked. I must admit, I was a little confused about this one.

"Well, she loves Roman mythology, and she's very commanding, so she's the Praetor of our group." 'Beauty Queen' said.

"Miss Metal Detector?" I asked another girl.

"I can find anything with gems and metal that's underground." She said.

"Klutz?" I asked a boy.

"I gave this one to myself. It's because I'm very clumsy." He told me.

"RED?" It was fitting, because she has red hair all over the place.

"Well they're my initials, and because of my hair." She said.

"Wise Girl?"

"Opposite reason of mine." 'Seaweed Brain' said.

* * *

><p><strong>This linebreak's name is Jason Jr. Like the real Jason, he tried to eat a stapler. Unlike,Jason, he succeeded and died from poisoning.<strong>

* * *

><p>I made sure that they won. After all, their nicknames are amazing.<p>

Seaweed Brain, Pinecone Face, Death Breath, Blond Superman, Beauty Queen, Repair Boy, Praetor, Miss Metal Detector, Klutz, RED, and Wise Girl. I won't forget that any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I am taking requests!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Procrastination is amazing, my fellow fanfictioners. I procrastinated with this fic, I procrastinate with homework, and most of all, I procrastinate with this fic. But, I promised myself that until I posted another chapter of one of my fics, I could not read any others. So I'm writing this. **

* * *

><p><strong>Cleo Armstrong <strong>

I walked across the cafeteria looking for the table that my friends and I usually sit at. Alex, Percy, Alyssa, Sophie, Jack and I all sit together. Finally I noticed my best friend and crush, Percy Jackson, wave me over.

"Hi Cleo." Alyssa, my other best friend said.

"Hi Ally." I said. Then a girl named Lizzie came up to our table.

"Hey, Percy, want to come to my house tonight? Or go see a movie?" She asked. Of course Percy would say yes. She is really pretty, and really nice.

"No thanks Lindy. I have a girlfriend." He said to her.

"Um... it's Lizzie, not Lindy." 'Lindy' said.

"Okay Leah. Not the point. I have a girlfriend." He said. Lizzie looked disappointed and she looked a bit like she was going to cry, but she calked back to her table.

"Why'd you turn her down? She was one of the better ones!" Alex said.

"Like I said. I have a girlfriend." Percy told him.

"Okay then, let's see a picture of her." Alyssa said. He took out his phone and stated looking through photos.

"No... that's Piper... Thalia... Nico... Jason... wait, why do I even have a photo of Jason on my phone? 75 photos, and not one is of Annabeth? Ah, here's one." I had no idea who the other people were. He held up his phone and showed us a picture of a blond girl with grey eyes. She was wearing a simple t shirt and jeans, but it looked amazing on her. She had a lean body, and looked like she worked out a lot.

"Please. That picture is obviously off of Google." Alex scoffed.

"Actually, I've met her. She's really nice." Alyssa said.

"You have? Ooh, yeah, you have." Percy said. "Anyway, she's coming to pick me up after school, so you can meet her. Also, if you don't believe me, I can just text her or call her." He said.

"Ooh, could you call her? It's been so long since I last saw her." Alyssa asked him.

"Sure." He dialed her number.

"It's ringing..." Alex said.

"Is she ever going to pick up?" Jack asked. We all looked at him amazed. He didn't talk much.

"Hello?" I heard a girls voice from the phone.

"Hi Annie-" Percy started but was cut off.

_"Beth." _She said.

"Okay, Beth-"

"_Anna_beth." She said sounding annoyed.

"Okay, Annabeth, can you please tell Jack, Alex, Cleo and Alyssa that you're real?" He asked her.

"Hey! I already know that Annie's real. She's my half sister!" Alyssa said.

"Ally?" The girl from the phone said incredulously.

"That's my name -sorta- don't wear it out!" She said. I sighed. Sometimes she is like a 5 year old.

"You haven't changed one bit." The girl said decisively.

"I know! Isn't it amazing?" Alyssa said teasingly.

"Anyway, Annabeth, could you tell them that you're real?" Percy asked.

"I'm not real." 'Annabeth' said.

"Hey!" Percy yelled.

"Sorry. I like teasing you. Anyway, I am very real."

"Thank you!" Percy said. "Bye!" He said and closed the phone.

* * *

><p>After lunch, I walked up to Percy.<p>

"Hey, Perce, do you want to go to the movies tonight?"

"Sure, but just as friends, right?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said, hoping that my face didn't betray my disappointment.

* * *

><p>After school, we all met in the parking lot to meet Percy's girlfriend. Percy was looking around really quickly. He looked like he was going to get whiplash or something! Suddenly a truck that said 'Delphi Strawberry Service' pulled up into the parking lot. For some reason Percy looked really excited to see it. There were really loud voices coming from it, and I could hear some of their conversations.<p>

"Travis! Give me back my gloves!"

"But Katie, we didn't take them, did we Connor?"

"Jason! Get over here and tell Hazel that Jupiter is better than Pluto!"

"Okay Pip." **(A/N sorry, I always could imagine someone calling Piper that. Just like I can imagine Percy calling Nancy Bobofit 'Bobo'.)**

"Why did we come here just to pick Prissy up again?"

"Because if we didn't, he would probably get lost trying to find camp!" Huh. Weird conversations.

Suddenly Percy walked up to the van and walked inside.

"Okay, Katie, stop trying to strangle the Stolls, Thalia, Clarisse, stop fighting, Hazel, Piper, Jupiter and Pluto are equally as amazing-"

"And scary."

"-and scary, and Jason, Frank, stop helping Piper and Hazel argue." Percy said. Surprisingly they all did what they were told and the van was quiet. But then they all started being noisy and giving me a headache again.

"Percy!" They all said at once, with a few 'Seaweed Brains' and 'Kelp Head'.

"Oh, and Annabeth, to show everyone that you are a real person and that you are my girlfriend." Percy said. The girl from the photo walked out?

"Hi, my name's Annabeth Chase. I'm Percy's girlfriend." She is really pretty.

"Annabeth, get back in! We need to go to camp."

"Wait a minute!" She yelled. Then she turned back to us. "Alyssa, do you want to come as well?" She asked.

"Definetally." She said and walked in.

"Bye guys!" She said.

"Sorry Cleo! I'm going to have to miss the movie!" Percy yelled out.

I ran away, my eyes pricking with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you want me to do a background of Alyssa (daughter of Athena)? Requests and suggestions are taken and are welcomed. Hey, does anyone want me to answer to reviews in my authors notes?<strong>


End file.
